Responsibilities
by nishanightray
Summary: Kintaro made Ryoma angry, so he must take his responsibilities and apologize. / KintaroxRyoma, light hints of KenyaxHikaru.


Hi, nisha here!

Recently I ended up watching this show again and I suddenly felt like writing more about my favorite dork, Kintaro of course (but I love all of the Shitenhouji's idiots, really. I cannot not love them).

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis and its characters do not belong to me. Credits for this series go to its author, Takeshi Konomi. I only own my stories.

* * *

**[Responsibilities]**

Shiraishi glanced worriedly towards the red-haired boy who was sitting outside the court, sulking and seemingly very sad. To see such a depressed Kintaro was too rare, especially since Ryoma had come to Osaka after a long time. Usually Kintaro would be jumping around and beg Ryoma to play against him, but this time he was just looking him from afar, seemingly not daring to approach him.

"Is Kin-chan alright?" Chitose wondered thoughtfully. Shiraishi sighed: a sad Kintaro was so weird, even an airhead like Chitose had noticed.

"I'm going to ask him" he said. He walked towards the borderlines and sat down beside him.

"Is something wrong, Kin-chan? Does your tummy hurt?" he asked, as tactful as he could. Kintaro didn't look up, but mumbled something and continued staring at Ryoma's back, but the other seemed to not take notice of him. Before Shiraishi could ask more, Kenya unexpectedly came to his aid.

"Oi, Kintaro, you have to tell us what's the matter, or else we can't help you" he said, gently. Shiraishi smiled a little, grateful for his help.

Kintaro's gaze wavered a little as though he was going to cry, but in the end he didn't. He looked up with a kicked puppy expression and said: "Koshimae is angry at me, but I did nothing wrong!"

Shiraishi and Kenya exchanged a knowing look. Usually, what Kintaro thought of as 'nothing wrong' was a catastrophe to any normal person.

"What did you do, exactly?" Kenya asked tactfully.

"I just gave him a small kiss" Kintaro said, shrugging. He stayed silent for a bit, then quickly added: "Okay, it wasn't just one. I kissed him twice, actually. On the mouth. But it was just a joke, I swear!" He looked down in guilt. "I mean, Kenya and Hikaru do that all time, but nobody gets angry at them, right?!"

"Kenya and Hikaru should check around before doing those kind of things" Shiraishi noted, as Kenya blushed and spluttered, trying to find a smart reply, which didn't come to his mind.

"Kin-chan…" Shiraishi sighed. "Only people who really like each other can kiss, do you get it? If you meant it as a joke, of course Echizen would get angry at you."

"But I like Koshimae" Kintaro pouted and Shiraishi gently ruffled his hair.

"Is that so? Then you should go apologize. C'mon, go for it."

"But I don't know how to…" Kintaro looked down for a bit, then he suddenly lightened up. "I know! I'll do it just like that tv drama I saw with Chitose…! Thank you, Shiraishi, you're not as evil as I thought!" he said triumphally, then stood up and ran to the court where Echizen was playing.

His seniors continued to watch him carefully.

"Ah, the youngsters these days" Shiraishi sighed. Kenya laughed.

"You sound like an old man! Ah, but I wonder what tv drama Kintaro was referring to? I'll ask Chitose" he said, and turned towards the other. "Oi, Chitose, what did you make Kintaro watch?" he shouted across the court.

"Ah… Let me see… Miyuki's favorite soap opera, I think?" Chitose answered, lost in thought. Shiraishi and Kenya exchanged a look before turning to the court, just as Kintaro grabbed Echizen's hands and squeezed them…

"Koshimae, I'll take my responsibilities! Let's get married!"

As his kouhai's scream reached the ears of every single player playing in the court, both from Shitenhouji and Seigaku, leaving all of them shocked and Echizen flushed and crimson-colored, Shiraishi decided that they should forbid Kintaro to watch certain programs, probably for the rest of his life.

* * *

I am all for bold!Kintaro x embarassed!Ryoma, if you didn't notice XD

Hope you liked it (and perhaps will review)!

Kisses,

nisha.

P.S. There seemed to be some problem with the format. I hope it's now solved.


End file.
